Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 6
Następnego dnia Randall clark udał się na odludną planetę by się spotkać z eldarką (o której wspomniał kurier tau) kiedy kanonierka wylądowała a koło niej roztawiła się straż złożona z kriegańskich gwardzistów imperialnych a Randall szukał ją lecz ona szukała jego, naglę ona się pojawiła się przed Randallem wystraszając go -...yyy... wystraszyłeś mnie- widzi jak straż w nią celuje, na to Randall -nie, nie strzelać ona jest ze mną odłożyć broń- (jak każdy wie) kriegańscy gwardziści mają tendencje do nie zdejmowania masek, ale pewnie byli trochę zmieszani ale posłusznie odłożyli broń -wybacz mi... jak w końcu się nazywasz? -Limae -Hmmmm... fajnie eldarskie imię -dzięki -a wracając... wybacz mi za straż oni są wyczuleni na wrogów bo to kriegańscy gwardziści imperialni -mmh? opowiedz coś o nich -no są oni z krieg...- kiedy weszli do kanonierki i potem kanonierka wylądowała na pokładzie to załoga była z szokowana widząc Limae na pokładzie, ale przed Randallem mieli respekt, kiedy byli na mostku -...i co roku krieg w ramach dziesieciny daje astra militarium 50,000,000 świetnie wyszkolonych i silnie wierzących ludzi z planety śmierci -krieg-planeta śmierci pierwszy słyszę -kiedyś była planetą ul, ale doszło do krwawej i 500 letniej wojny domowej która w zasadzie zniszczyła planetę a w drodze do zwycięstwa poświęcono wszystko -to co się wydarzyło na krieg to nic w porównaniu z upadkiem mojej rasy -wiem, czytalem o tym- przychodzą załoganci z stolikiem i krzesłami -może się napijesz kawy -kawy to jakiś napój? -tak -z terry -tak zgadza się -to nowe doznanie ale zaryzykuje- i właśnie tak sobie rozmawiali o np:. wyjątkowości Limae że mimo iż nie przykłada się do trenowania sobie scieżki, a często bywa że jest więcej poza światostatkiem niż w nim, i co sie z nią nie dzieje według tego co jest znane że pod wpływem dostania się pod klątwe slaanesh, to eldar mógby zostać Drukhari (mroczni eldarzy) niewolnikem coraz nowyszych i ekstremanych doznań i w zasadzie na tym polega klątwa slaanesh. Randall zauwaza że kawa jej nie smakuje -gorzka? -jak możesz to pić -słodzę sobie albo z mlekiem mieszam- bierze łyk kawy zauważa nadchodzącego sługusa z adeptus mechanicus -jak kawa inkwizytorze? -dobra, skąd ją bierzecię -z planety zwanej "Paradise prime"- gdy Randall to usłyszał to się zaktusił się i wypłuł kawę niestety na twarz Limae -skąd?, ojej przepraszam cię Limae że cię opłułem, nie chciałem naprawdę wybacz mi -nic się nie stało bywało gorzej że kiedyś męczył mnie morderczy klaun, aż przybyli mariens tyle że od Tzeentch, i kiedy się bili ja skorzystalam z okazji i uciekłam -aha -i skąd taka reakcja na nazwę tej planety -bo w zasadzie nigdy nie słyszałem że jakaś planeta ma taką nazwę -nie kłam mi tu wiem że wiesz o tej planecie- Limae zauważyła u randalla oznaki zazdrości wywołane sama nazwą planety -yych to długa historia ale ci opowiem a kapitan obiera kurs na Paradise prime- kiedy okręt wszedł do osnowy a po czasie z niego wyszedł przed planetą Paradise prime, chwilę potem wylądowali przed murem pałacy nathanela -i od tego czasu nie byłem na tej planecie od paru lat, ja zapukam- randall mocno puka i ktoś otwiera wizjer a to był jeden z żołnierzy nathanela -czego? -ja tu do nathanela i chciałbym mu przedstawisć mu moją przyjaciółkę -...marszałek nic nie wie i wstęp ma każdy prócz inkwizycji, zławszcza z ordo xenos i mające takie imię i nazwisko i pochodzenie jak, RANDALL CLRAK Z CADII -wpuść mnie tylko ją jemu przedstawie i sobie wróce na świętą terre -nie do widzenia- zamkną wizjer -mówiłem ci Limae ja tu ocaliłem światy i całe miliardy a on jest niebotycznym nie wdzięcznikem- Randall jescze raz zapukał do brami ale mocniej i szybciej i ten sam gość otwiera wizjer -czego?- w jego stronę pojawiła się 40 cm bagnet -słychaj ty mnie niedenerwuj jak chce to mogę odlecieć ale z dokonaniem na tej planecie Exterminatus, albo ci twoje oczy wydłubie ci mój żołnierz swym bagnetem -dobra już was wpuszczam- przed nimi otworzyły się bramy do dziecińca za Limae i Randallem szli z tuzin gwardzistów imperialnych z Regimentów z cadii i kriegańskich korpusów śmierci -mój pan nie będzie z tej wizyty zadowolony- gdy dwójka bochaterów weszła do pałacu, to ludzie nathanela spojrzeli na kriegańskich gwardzistów imperialnych a krieganie na ludzi nathanela i szykowali swe bagnety, przyjaciel Randalla musiał ich trzymać na krótkiej smyczy jeżeli nie doszło by do masakry, W miedzyczasie w pałacu nathanela -a proszę kogo my tutaj mamy, Randall clark ludobójca we własnej osobie z cadii i... kto to za eldarka -nathanel to moja przyjaciółka Limae -dziwnie, zwykle inkwizytorzy z twojego pokroju nie mają takich przyjaciół i jedyny przyjaciel jakich mają to miecz i okręty, nathanel hawk gubernator tej pięknej planety -Limae ze światostatku Ulthwe, pewnie jesteś tym człowiekiem z kompleksem wyższości inaczej z poczuciem niezdrowej powagi z danej sytuacji, zaduwany w sobie człek, co stracil rodzine bo sam ją opuścił, z kompleksem megalomani, zagaraniający sukcesy innym bo nie widzi innego podejścia do dowartościowania się, człek co z obrażania jego imienia byłby gotowy zgotować krwawą krucjatę na tym samym poziomie co horus, nathanel hawk -...okej?- Randall słyszał to wszystko od Limae, był mocno zdziwniony bo ponieważ nigdy nie miał takiego zdania o nathanelu co Limae dlatego iż jak każdy inny Eldar ma przenikliwy wzrok i umysł -zapraszam was do mego królestwa, Randall gdzie ją poznałeś -to też długa historia- przez cały dzień na Paradise prime Randall i nathanel sobie rozmawiali (tak naprawdę Limae potrzymywała ich przed wskakiwaniem sobie do gardeł) pogoda była ładna ciepły klimat niczm hawaje w 2M na świetej terrze, aż wrócili na kanonierkę i na statek a w drodze powrotnej -Randall -tak Limae? -czy nie masz nic przeciwko by zobaczyła twój dom na świetej terrze?- jego umysł mówił nie ale jego usta mówią -jasne ale nie dziś może kiedyś -dobrze tylko muszę powiedzieć tak ojcu by nie podejrzewał że się wybieram na świętą terre by cię odwiedzić -racja twój ojciec nie jest przychylny ludzią- gdy kanonierka wylądowała na tej samej planecię co się spotkali -tylko daj mi znać ale inaczej niż terroryzowanie kurierów dominium tau -postaram się- i Limae znikła tak szybko jak się tu pojawiła a Randall zmierzał do świętej terry. Wieczorem Randall coś pisał w pamiętniku środa 024,42M miałem niezły dzień, byłem u nathanela i prawię się zabiliśmy ale ciesze się że była ze mną Limae eldarka ze światostaku Ulthwe i pragne przyznać się że im więcej się o sobie dowiadujemy to tym bardziej się znamy od tego dnia przekonałem się o sile umysłu eldara że mogłaby sporządzić esej tego co widziała na podstawie swoich obserwacji lub dowiadując się i moje podsumowanie jest takie... chyba wpadła mi w oko W miedzyczasie -panie? -o co chodzi nie widzisz że jestem zajęty wysyłaniem na górników Exterminatus co mi nie chcieli dać naszyjnika z diamentów -niech pan spojrzy na to co udało mi się znaleść w domu inkwizytora ordo xenos -co to za list daj mi- inkwizytor wziął się za czytanie tego listu -hmmmmm?...a skąd się tu wziął...jakie spotkanie?...yyy...CO!?... TO HEREZJA! C.D.N. Kategoria:Opowiadania